Standing Outside The Fire
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: Modern WE. Life's not worth living if you're standing outside the fire, Elizabeth comes home and faces challenges she never thought she would have to face.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Second to last fic for me everyone! I realized that there is no way I can make a fan fic within the same time as POTC, and have it come out as well as what we have in store for us on July 7th, so my last two fics will be modern and WE. This one is a bit more down home type, coming back to your roots, realizing what your missing by letting life pass you by. I was inspired by a song to write this fic by Garth Brooks, the title is after the song, so feel free to look it up.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Son of a bitch." Elizabeth muttered. She hated how this was making her feel, the damn bastard. He was supposed to meet her here, supposed to take her out…she was in love with him, and there was no telling her heart no…but her head right now was saying something else. She stood up from the bench, she was going to take the scholarship from Julliard, and she was going to be the best, she had the talent, and she was going to move on, get away from this tiny town, and it's tiny thoughts, and move into the big city, and nab herself big dreams, making them a reality. To hell with this town…and to hell with William Turner.

WEWEWE

"Elizabeth…" Will knocked on the door of her home. He screwed up big time, he asked Elizabeth out and he didn't show, not because he didn't want to, no, because her father didn't want him near his daughter.

"Will?" Will turned to see Jack standing there.

"Jack, where's Elizabeth?"

"She didn't tell you?" Jack walked up to Will. "I'm surprised."

"Well, where is she?"

"New York." Jack said staring Will in the eye.

"What? She took the scholarship? I thought…"

"You thought she was going to wait around all day for you? All her life?" Jack shook his head. "She's had big dreams for years, she has a real talent Will, and she isn't going to waste it."

"You talked to her?"

"She came to me and told me she was leaving. Will you broke her heart last night when you didn't show. She came by this morning at the docks to tell me that she wasn't ever coming back, and to relay the message to you." Jack smirked. "You screwed up."

"I know." Will clenched his fists. She was gone.

WEWE

Elizabeth walked into the admissions office at Julliard. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Swann, I spoke to someone on the phone."

An older woman stood up to greet her. "Ah yes, please come in." The woman, and the school were excited to have an already established pianist. "How was your trip?"

"Exhausting."

"Well, I'm glad you chose Julliard. I have already made a schedule for you, and have a dorm room set." Elizabeth took the schedule and glanced at it.

"They are all advanced." Elizabeth looked up from her schedule.

"Elizabeth, one of the recruiters that heard you play said you were the next Mozart and didn't want to waste your precious time with classes that will only stunt your learning." Elizabeth's mouth went agape.

"Wow…"

"Wow indeed." The woman went on the explain everything to Elizabeth, then took her on the tour of the campus. Elizabeth was happy, loved every minute of this, and for a moment forgot about William Turner.


	2. Chapter 2

An: We take a bit of a jump here. Please Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Five Years Later

Feel the notes…Elizabeth thought as her fingertips thundered through the keys. Let the music envelope you…Elizabeth relaxed her shoulders…and slowly ended the piece. Elizabeth lifted her head to the sound of roaring cheers. Elizabeth stood and bowed and looked into the crowed that packed Carnegie Hall. This was the second time she had played for the President of the United States, and in the past had played for the Royal family, the Royals from Jordan, and the Pope. Elizabeth had seen the world, and she was tired at the age of twenty three.

Julliard lasted for about two years before her career took off. She sold out every time she played, had duets with Josh Groban, Charlotte Church, and Andre Bocelli, she was world renowned, loved, admired. Elizabeth was regarded as the Mozart of modern times, a genius, the girl that has it all, she was one of the most intriguing people, she even sat down with Barbara Walters to explain how intriguing she was.

Elizabeth walked off the stage and grabbed a bottle of water. She was ready for a long sleep. "Elizabeth!" Her agent was running towards her.

"Hi George, listen I'm really…"

"You have to go home Elizabeth." George interrupted her.

"What? Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's your Dad…oh honey, he had a heart attack."

Elizabeth stumbled from the emotional blow. "Is he…" George just shook his head. Elizabeth felt the tears swell in her eyes. She collapsed in his arms and sobbed, her father, the only other person she ever truly trusted in the world was gone.

WEWEWE

"Massive heart attack. No foul play, no signs of anything." The ME said to Will. "He was an old man."

"He was healthy." Will said not believing the mayor of Port Royal was dead.

"Listen Sheriff, I know you're new to this, but I'm not." The ME then shifted her weight to her left hip. "The man died of natural causes."

"What about toxicology reports?"

"Not back yet, but I don't suspect to find anything."

"Thank you." Will walked out of the coroner's office with a grim look. This was the first case of death, or perhaps murder, he was handling as the Sheriff of Port Royal. Of course that case had to involve Elizabeth…

Will shook his head as he cleared the thoughts of her from his head. She was going to be upset, and very much hurt. Last he heard she was due in tomorrow, her agent, some guy named George was already here getting the details and her house ready for her. She still had a concert tonight that she couldn't get out of, even for her father's death…Tony Blair was in town, he wanted to hear her, heaven forbid a girl's daddy should die, Will thought bitterly.

The mayor was found in his office slumped over his desk, a glass of whiskey in his hand. Will thought the scene was odd, nothing was out of place, he didn't even scream for help. Will knew something wasn't right, and he knew Elizabeth was in danger, he felt it in his gut. Since she was coming home, he could keep a closer eye on her…although he never went to see her, he never attended one of her concerts. Will shrugged the guilt away as he pulled into the station.

"Hey Sheriff, listen, everybody is going nuts, they wanna know who is going to be the mayor now." Josh Gibbs asked him. At a man at about fifty, he passed up the Sheriff's position and gave it to Will, saying the department needed young blood.

"You are more than welcome to take it."

"No thanks." Gibbs walked with Will into his office.

"Elizabeth's plane gets in at about four in the morning, I've arranged for a squad car to escort her limousine into Port Royal."

"I'll take care of it, since I'll be there." Will said as he rolled his shoulders.

"You're a hard man."

Will raised his brows. "What?"

"You've been at the job for what? A year? Your first technical death is the mayor and you're handling it with ease. A hardened man I'd say."

"Don't you have a jaywalker to ticket?" Will said as he booted his computer.

"No, just to pester…" Will's phone rang.

"Sheriff Turner." He picked it up and glanced at Gibbs. "Alright, so…okay…Call me with those additional tests." Will looked at Gibbs. "That was the ME, cyanide was found in Weatherby Swann's toxicology sheet. ME says cyanide is tasteless, odorless, and can cause a heart attack. We have a murder on our hands."

WEWEWE

The Princess was coming home. He watched her board the plane with tears falling down the sides of her face. Now, why was she crying? He did her favor. Oh, how he wanted to comfort her, hold her, kiss her, damn it…

He got up and stretched, he was headed to Port Royal.

WEWE

"Would you like something to drink?" The flight attendant asked Elizabeth.

"No, thank you." Elizabeth smiled, trying her best to cover her tears.

"No problem." The flight attendant then looked embarrassed. "I am a huge fan of yours, do you think I could get an autograph?"

Elizabeth signed the paper quickly and watched the flight attendant scurry away, happy as a lark. Elizabeth put her head back and closed her eyes.

She was going home to bury her father. George, one of her best friends was already there handling some of the things Elizabeth didn't have the heart to, her father's burial. She couldn't seem to understand how her father had a heart attack, he was healthy.

Elizabeth swallowed as the seat belt sign binged on. They were about to land and Elizabeth could not feel any more anxious. She never thought she would come home…to see all of those faces that she was somewhat reluctant to face. Jack, her good friend, she knew, from e-mail correspondence that he had his own fishing company, a one man, one boat operation, Jack loved the sea and it suited him well. James Norrington was a class mate of her's, he Prom King and she Prom Queen, they were considered the perfect match then, and now, with her and her career, and his new rookie status with the New England Patriots. Oh, what a match they would make.

Her thoughts then turned to Will. He was about five years older than she and when she was in high school, the envy of every boy, and on the minds of every girl. He was a 'bad boy', most would say, typically Will simply kept to himself, tinkered with his motorcycle, and raced it all around town. Now, Will was Sheriff of Port Royal, seemingly an odd career choice, especially since when he was younger he use to raise a lot of hell.

Elizabeth glanced out her window. Home was indeed, still, very far away.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Last One for now!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth's plane touched down a few minutes behind schedule, Will noticed as he glanced at his watch for the fiftieth time. The plane emptied and Elizabeth was one of the last to leave. He saw her walk to George and hug him fiercely as she sobbed into his shirt. Will watched his deputies encircle her and walk her out of the airport and into the waiting limo. Will got in the car in front of the limo and nodded to the driver.

WEWE

"Elizabeth sweetheart, I'm so sorry." George said as he held Elizabeth's hand tightly.

"Thank you." Elizabeth wiped her tears. "I can't thank you enough for putting together all…"

"It's all in my job description. My shining star can't worry about things like…"

"He's my father." Elizabeth looked at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." George nodded. "I spoke with your William."

"He isn't my William, George."

"He is quite dashing."

"I am sure he is."

"Elizabeth, quite intriguing really."

"George, I am here to bury my father, not get a date."

"Sorry."

Elizabeth however did wonder why Will hadn't come to talk to her, say anything, something, it was like she was invisible.

WEWEWE

She remembered the house, her home, as it had been, and still was. The small two story white clapboard house was pristinely set in the woods, the only woody part in a coastal town. Elizabeth collapsed in her bed, she was so tired as the sun came up, so damn tired.

"Elizabeth?" George was knocking on the door.

"Come in." Elizabeth looked up.

"Elizabeth, Will just called. He said he needed to speak to you in the morning."

Elizabeth raised her brows. "About what?"

"He said he'd talk to you after the funeral."

"Okay…thanks."

"I want you to get some rest. The mass will begin at noon, it's six in the morning now…" George stopped and looked at Elizabeth.

"I can smell his cologne still." Elizabeth sobbed. She got up from the bed and half stumbled to her father's bedroom and looked at the bed. Dear God, she could still see him at his desk, writing notes on the next days speech. She sat on the bed and laid down, she curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. She needed to be close to her father.

WEWEWEWE

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" Elizabeth looked at the casket looked at the townspeople around the grave. Jack was standing beside her, holding onto her arm. Elizabeth then looked up and saw Will looking somber.

Then it was over. Everyone departed, and her father was lowered into the ground. Elizabeth stood by the grave for a long time, not noticing the crowd dispersing, she looked up when Jack tugged on her arm. Will was still there, and when she looked for George, he was standing by the limo.

"Elizabeth, I have to talk to you." Will said.

"Will, can this wait?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, listen to him." Jack said. Elizabeth turned and looked at Will.

"Elizabeth, something odd was found in your father's toxicology report."

Elizabeth swallowed. "What?"

"Cyanide."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Oh dear God." Elizabeth heaved in a big breath of air as this went fuzzy around her. Will rushed to her side and held her standing.

"Elizabeth, I swear to you that I will find out who has done this and I will bring them to justice."

"It can't be…"

"Elizabeth love, why don't we take you home?" Jack suggested.

"No." Elizabeth said angrily.

"Elizabeth, listen…"

"No, I want to see those reports."

WEWEWE

Elizabeth felt an feeling that was all too familiar as she walked into Will's office with Jack, she knew it in her gut, but to say something now was premature.

"These are the reports." Will handed her a folder. "There isn't much to say except your father was murdered, the killer used cyanide, causing a heart attack." Will then looked at Elizabeth reading the reports. His heart went out to her, but there was a sudden change in her, something strong and motivating.

"Who would do this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, that's the problem, everyone loved your father…"

"You didn't." Elizabeth said.

"No, I didn't care for him, but I didn't hate him." Will then sighed. "Elizabeth I have to ask you a difficult question."

Elizabeth stared Will in the eye. "Fire away."

"With you having a celebrity status…is, or has there ever been a threat against you, your family."

"No."

"Stalkers, any obsessed fans?" Will probed further.

"No."

"Elizabeth, I need to know."

"I don't have any Will!" Elizabeth then stood up. "Will, I don't think anyone would kill my family, no one that obsessed."

"Fine. Are you going to stick around for a while?"

Elizabeth eyed Will suspiciously. "Why?"

Will sighed. "I don't think you killed your father. Elizabeth once upon a time we were friends."

"Yes, once." Elizabeth then straightened out her back. "I don't have any concerts scheduled for a few months. I had scheduled this break over a year ago."

"You were planning on coming home?" Will asked.

"Home? Where was that Will?"

"Here." He said it so softly that Elizabeth nearly began to cry again.

"I wasn't sure. Port Royal was an option, but I hadn't been one hundred percent sure."

"Who else knew about your plans?"

"Just about everyone, fans, dignitaries, the damn President even knew. It was widely known that I was due for a break."

"Who knew the more personal details?"

"George."

"Who else?"

"That's it." Elizabeth then picked up her purse. "I need to go. I have things to do."

Jack jumped to his feet. "Elizabeth, why don't you let me take you home? We could take a ride on the Pearl…"

"Some other time Jack, but thank you." Elizabeth nodded to Jack and Will and walked out of the office.

"She's lying right to my damn face." Will said angrily. "And I don't understand why."

"Can you blame her? You didn't actually build her trust before she left."

"That was years ago."

"So?"

Will rolled his eyes. "I'm going to talk to this George character."

(AN) Yes, I couldn't leave out the lovely and talented Pearl! Come on!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Glad everyone likes it so far. And no, I decided to go to an unknown Port Royal, therefore it isn't in Massachusetts…I know I hear the gasps. I based a lot of this story on songs that I love and if you're a country fan you may pick up on some of them.

Please enjoy, and please remember its only a few days away.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Elizabeth, I got a phone call from a Maggie Gracin. She wants you and James Norrington to ride in a car around town in a bit of a parade type thing." George said as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I think it would be good for you to get out there, let the press see you strong."

"George, it's a bit ridiculous, so is Maggie Gracin." Elizabeth sighed deeply. Maggie's husband, Lawrence was now mayor of Port Royal. "She's just playing politics."

"I am advising you as your agent, to do it." Elizabeth nearly wanted to scream. She was only home for a month, and all ready she was demanded upon to do photo ops.

"Fine, when is it?"

"Tomorrow. James is coming home to celebrate another Superbowl Victory, your home, you two are cute…"

"Shut up George."

"Sure, sure, but not only am I your agent, I am also your very dear friend." George sat down across from Elizabeth. "So what about William? He's got the whole sheriff thing going for him darling girl…"

"I don't trust him."

"I think he is very trustworthy."

"That's only because you think he's cute."

"Can't a boy dream?" Elizabeth giggled.

"I have to go." Elizabeth patted his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Jack is taking me out on the Pearl." Elizabeth smiled as she pulled up her hair. "A nice long outing on a beautiful ship. No aggravations."

"Nice."

"Yeah, that's who Jack is, nice, and easy to be with. He's a very good friend."

"Have fun."

WEWEWE

Elizabeth let the sun warm her skin as she laid out on the sun deck of the Black Pearl. It was a magnificent ship, a beautiful fishing vessel that was still very luxurious. She forgot all about her troubles, that was until Jack plopped down next to her. "So when are you going to talk to Will?"

"I've talked to him." Elizabeth said as she leaned on her elbows and looked at Jack. "Plenty of times."

"Not about the obvious."

"No, I've talked about my father's murder with him, which is more important than old wounds."

"Sure, if you really believe that."

"Jack, why are you doing this?"

"Will is jealous."

Elizabeth nearly fell off the boat. "What?"

"He's jealous of George."

"George?"

"Yeah, you know, how the two of you are going out…I mean you both are really affectionate of one another, we both have been noticing."

"So Will still wishes he could have a chance with me?" Elizabeth said as she raised a brow.

"But he doesn't have that chance."

"As good as any other man." Elizabeth looked away.

"Huh?" Jack said sounding confused.

"George is gay you nimwit! The both of you are so stupid it truly amazes me." Elizabeth said. "George is my agent and closest friend. I love him to death."

"Well, Will should be happy to hear that."

"Oh no, no, no. You aren't telling him a damn thing."

"Why?"

"Because I have to set the cowboy straight. About everything." Jack smiled. "And you too."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you are just as bad as he is." Elizabeth raised her brow. "Instead of just asking, you go on ahead and make assumptions, like the press, which I loath."

"So you loath me now?"

"Perhaps." Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"Wench."

Elizabeth laughed. "Jack tomorrow I have to sit on top of a corvette with James next to me, as he flashes his new ring, and I get to smile and wave like a beauty queen."

"Ah, but you are a beauty queen my dear Elizabeth." Elizabeth laughed as Jack got up. "Elizabeth, you are a beautiful and loving woman, and I think you are making a big mistake not trusting Will."

"Maybe I am." Elizabeth watched as Jack returned to the wheel and turn the ship back into port.

WEWEWE

Elizabeth decided when Jack docked that she would walk home. It was a gorgeous day, and it was still light out, still incredibly gorgeous. Elizabeth slipped on her sunglasses and began walking down Main street. The town had not changed much since she was a little girl, the same ice cream shops, gas stations, small coffee shops, diners, and clothing stores still lined Main street. She inhaled the clean salty air and exhaled very slowly, she missed this so much.

Elizabeth then began walking toward her home, off of the main drag and settled in a mainly wooded area. Elizabeth glanced at the old paved road and saw something flash beside her. Elizabeth turned and looked, and quickly hid her face. "Go away." Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

Papparazzi were hidden in the woods taking several pictures of her as she walked. Taunting her, teasing her, making her life hell. "Leave me alone please."

"Come on Lizzy, we know this is all an act!" One shouted.

"We know you hated the old man's guts!" Another shouted.

"Please just leave me alone!" Tears fell from her eyes as she began to run. They only kept their pace with her. She cursed herself for not allowing Jack to take her home.

Elizabeth then saw an explorer pull up. "Get in." The driver said in a stern voice. Elizabeth climbed into the Sheriff's truck and slammed the door.

Will peeled away and kept silent, his eyes on the road. Elizabeth finished her tears and looked at Will, and surprised at his silence.

He pulled the explorer onto a dirt lane and drove up a graveled driveway. "Where are you taking me?"

He didn't answer until he stopped the truck in front of his home. "Do they follow you around often?"

"No…only when it will sell papers."

"Then why the hell when I drove by your house it was swarming with the slime?" He turned on his seat to face her.

"I don't know."

"I think you do, and you aren't telling me." Will then opened the door. "You better start talking, because I dug up some things…"

"You what?" Elizabeth said as she opened her door. "You looked up things about my life without telling me!" She then slammed it as Will did the same.

"Not too hard. All I had to do was look in the papers."

"So Sheriff, what did you find?"

Will shifted his weight. "You had a public fight with your father and it was all caught on tape. They made a spectacle of it all…"

"So what? So we fought some times, I loved my father…"

"I'm not saying you didn't. I talked to George and managed to pry out of him that you did have a few strange letters sent to you, you did have a stalker, and you did lie to me. Let me ask you this, do you think he would kill your father for you?"

Elizabeth felt she had been sucker punched. "What?"

"This is my theory Elizabeth. Take it or leave it, either way it makes a hell of a lot of sense."

Hot tears streamed down Elizabeth's face. "You son of a bitch." Elizabeth turned on her heel and started to walk away.

Will came up from behind her and pulled her back, turning her to face him. "Listen to me Elizabeth, you will not go anywhere without someone with you. Do you understand me?"

"Don't touch me!" Elizabeth pulled her arm away. She fought him with all the strength she had.

Will pulled her. Dear God, all he wanted to do was hold onto her. She was falling apart and he couldn't help her. "Elizabeth you have no idea how much restraint I have not to touch you." He said it roughly close to her ear.

Elizabeth stopped and stared into his beautiful hazel eyes. "What?"

Will pulled her body tight to his and he kissed her roughly. Elizabeth wanted to fight him, wanted him not to touch her, but she melted at his touch. Elizabeth began to follow him up the porch steps. Will burst the door open still with their lips locked walked through the door.

Elizabeth unclasped Will's belt, it fell to the floor with a thud. She was pulling up his tan button up shirt as he started to lift her t-shirt over her head. What he revealed was delicate skin and the top to a white bikini. Will took her over to the couch and climbed on top of her. He leaned over and roughly began to kiss her neck, her chest, her lips.

Suddenly, the walkie talkie from Will's belt made crackling sounds. "Sheriff Turner, what's your location?" The dispatcher said in a snotty voice.

Will stopped and looked down at Elizabeth. "This wouldn't have been a good idea." Will said as he realized his mistake. He was using this highly stressful situation for her and using it to his advantage.

"Yes, probably not." Elizabeth then sat up as Will got off her and sat straight up on the sofa.

"I shouldn't have…I'm so sorry."

"No, it's alright."

"Sheriff Turner, we need your location." The dispatcher crackled again.

"You'd better get that." Elizabeth said as she looked at him and bit her lip.

Will reached over and picked up the walkie. "Turner here."

"Sir, we have a situation down by the docks."

WEWEWE

_The bastard was tough to get down. She had spent all day with the son of a bitch on his boat, he saw the look in his eyes, animalistic, ravaging. No! Elizabeth was his, and was not to be shared with another man. So he had to take care of the situation._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"What happened?" Will jumped out of his truck with Elizabeth by his side.

"Will, it's Jack…" Gibbs said quietly. Elizabeth's eyes blazed as she hurdled past the police barricade and into Jack's small office on the dock.

Elizabeth saw the gurney and nearly fainted at the sight of Jack's bruised and battered body as it was wheeled by. "Jack!" Elizabeth shouted as she moved in stride with the gurney.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked one of the EMT's.

He didn't answer her. Elizabeth then looked at Will who had an angry and red face. "Will, what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"He was attacked." Will said annoyed. "I need you to go with him. Take my truck and follow the ambulance. I will meet you at the hospital later tonight."

Will watch her run to his truck and peel out of the lot. "Do you think its connected?" Gibbs asked Will.

"Oh yeah, someone is defiantly obsessed with Elizabeth. My question is who."

"That could be anyone that has ever heard her music." Will nodded, it could be anyone.

WEWE

"I was caught off guard, the son of a bitch! I swear if I get a hold of him…"

"You'll lie back and shut up." Elizabeth said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah my dear Elizabeth, always the one to tame me." Jack flashed her a grin.

"Someone has to." Elizabeth was glad was basically alright. He had a couple of bumps and bruises, a concussion, and two broken ribs.

"Will you be my nurse?" Jack smiled.

"Sure."

"And wear a short little white uniform?"

"Your pushing it."

"Sorry, I figured I'd try." Elizabeth smiled. She turned when she heard the scuffle of shoes near the door.

"I see he's still blabbing like an idiot, so he can't be too bad." Will said with a smirk.

"Listen Sheriff, why don't you get off your donut eating ass and catch the guy who did this?" Jack shot back with a devious smirk.

"I think I have an idea…"

"You know its connected." Elizabeth said. "He's in here because of me, because I spent time with him today."

"Basically."

"Hold on a minute! This guy is hassling you?" Jack's gaze fell upon Elizabeth.

"Yes."

"And you never told me?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"I didn't think it…" Elizabeth stopped herself. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be, I'd be more than happy to catch a beating for you any day. However, I'd like a heads up." Jack said annoyed. He turned to Will. "Take her home."

WEWE

"Elizabeth, someone wants to hurt you." Will said after they got on the highway.

"Yes, by hurting everyone I care about."

"That includes Jack and George."

"And you." Elizabeth said in a whisper.

Will was silent. "Alright then, if this person is following you around they could have followed us to my home."

Elizabeth nodded, yes, whoever it was would have saw them kissing and clawing at each other. "Just be careful."

"I'm not leaving you by yourself."

"Will…"

"You've got a couch?"

"Yes of course…"

"Then I'm staying over."

"But George…"

Will interrupted her again. "Will understand. Elizabeth, I am going to protect you because I promised Jack I would."

Elizabeth just turned and looked out the window. "Maggie Gracin wants me to ride in a parade with James tomorrow. I'll be out in the open and there will be crowds of people…he'll be there." Elizabeth then shifted in her seat. "You can scope out the parade and find him, stop him before he hurts anyone else."

"I'm not all too keen on this plan of yours."

"It's all we got." They rode to Elizabeth's home in silence. They slowly climbed up the porch steps and Elizabeth slipped the key in the lock as George pulled the door open.

"It's three o'clock in the damn morning! Why the hell are you out at all hours of the night! I was worried sick about you…"

"George, please just go upstairs and I will talk to you in the morning." George stared at her as she seemed to ignore her and lead Will into the living room.

Well, now wasn't this an interesting situation, she was seemingly closer to Will…George just kept his mouth shut and went back to bed.

"Here are some pillows." Elizabeth threw a couple on the sofa. "Oh, yes, there are blankets…" Will touched her shoulder.

"Talk to me Elizabeth."

"I've been talking to you all day." Elizabeth immediately felt the heat from his touch.

"No, the way we used to, when we told each other everything." Will said as he stared into her eyes. "What are you feeling?"

"I don't want anyone else to die anymore. If Jack…" Elizabeth shook her head. "After the parade tomorrow I am sending George back to New York. If he gets hurt I'd never forgive myself." Elizabeth said sadly. Will grasped onto her chin and tilted her head so her eyes stared into his.

"I won't let anything happen to you, and I won't let anything happen to me, or Jack, or even George. I swear on my life."

"Don't do that."

"Why?" Will pulled back.

"The last time you said that you were lying…and my heart was destroyed." Elizabeth walked up the stairs without looking back. Will stood and felt incredibly guilty.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Elizabeth! Wow, you look great!" James greeted her with a giant hug. "And so much success."

"Thank you. James, if I'm not mistaken, you have done quite well for yourself as well."

"Yeah, but I have never had the privilege to play in front of the powerful people you do." James then helped her climb in back of the convertible. "But a Superbowl ring does have it's upsides."

"Sure it does. Especially when your on every young girl's mind." Elizabeth smirked.

"Yeah, you're a bit of a sex symbol yourself." James nudged her shoulder. "Well, let's get this thing started. You look a bit anxious, is everything okay?"

Elizabeth looked at him. "Yes."

"Well, I'll be in town for a bit…if you're interested in going out…"

"No, I'm not interested."

"Alright, well had to ask." James smirked. "We were good together Elizabeth."

"No, we got on each other's nerves all too much."

"Maybe." The convertible began to vibrate. "Maybe…"

"Elizabeth…" Will strode up to her. "I'll be in the crowd. If anything seems funny to you, give me a sign."

"Like what?"

"Anything to let me know your in trouble." Will said with a smile. "Just be safe. I'll be watching." Will walked away and spoke to a couple of deputies.

"Like I said Elizabeth, what's going on?" James asked her with a raised brow.

"The less you know the better." The car surged forward and started down main street. Elizabeth just wanted this over with so she could go back to some sense of normalcy. After the parade, she was going to pick up Jack from the hospital and take him home with her. He was going to stay with her until he was healthy and well, she insisted, simply because the bastard who hurt him, was out for her, he was just an innocent bystander. Once home she was going to tell George to go back to New York and make dinner. That was her plan, she was going to stick with it, she just hoped it wasn't going to rain on her parade.

WEWEWE

"George, please try and reason with me." Elizabeth pleaded.

"No, I will not leave you. You have some nut job obsessed with you and you expect me to leave? You are seriously mistaken missy." George said. "However I do understand that with Jack here, I have no bedroom."

Elizabeth sighed. "There is the apartment over the garage."

"Yes there is." George said standing stoically. He was five, five with black hair, blue eyes, and black framed glasses that gave him an edgy, sophisticated look. What George lacked in height and size he more than compensated for in pure will. He made Elizabeth deals she didn't think imaginable, she had creative control over herself, some artists had none. Now, he was pulling one of the typical George Cahill stare, she didn't stand a damned chance.

Elizabeth massaged her forehead. "Go."

George practically skipped off after his victory. "Elizabeth!" Elizabeth turned toward the staircase.

"What?" Elizabeth asked as she walked into the bedroom Jack was occupying.

"Did you get my pain medication?" Jack said as his face showed the lines of pain.

"Oh…" Elizabeth looked in the bag beside the bed. "No, I'm so sorry. I'll go to Mister Crawfords to pick up your prescription." Elizabeth then looked at Jack. "Do you need anything in the meantime?"

"Nope."

"Alright, I'll be back."

WEWE

Elizabeth's finger's itched as she drove home with Jack's prescription. She hadn't played the piano in over a month, she was itching, actually physically itching to play. Elizabeth then switched on the radio. Nothing came on.

Elizabeth looked and saw it was set on cassette…there was a cassette in the deck. Elizabeth pulled over to the side of the rode and pressed play.

_Elizabeth, your name sounds so beautiful when I say it, doesn't it. I think you are perfect in every way, and I need you to be perfect my sweet Princess. I don't want you to worry about a thing. I just want you to be beautiful and make beautiful music._

_Your father upset you…and well, that couldn't continue, no, not in the least bit, he was distracting you from your work, so I had to kill him Elizabeth, I know how much that hurt you. I'm sorry. Now, this Jack character, he's a bit weird don't you think, I mean, why would you waste your time with him? I sent him a warning…I don't want him to look at you scantily clad in that pretty little bikini you were wearing on his boat. _

_Now, Sheriff Turner is another matter. He is a bit harder to send a message to, he has a hard mean look. But I don't worry, you and I are destined to be together, and I will find a place in your heart…I will touch you…_

Elizabeth shut the tape off before she could hear anymore. It was late, Will was home…oh dear God was she scared. Elizabeth put the truck in drive and pulled out her cell phone.

"Will?" He answered on the second ring.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

"I got a tape from him…"

"Where are you?"

"I'm driving home, he left it in my truck." She heard him swear under his breath.

"I'm coming to your house now." He hung up just as she pulled into the driveway.

Elizabeth stepped out of the car with the prescription. "Jack? I have your medicine." Elizabeth walked up the stairs and saw Jack was reading.

"Hand it over…what happened?"

"I got a tape…" Elizabeth explained everything to Jack.

"Is Will on the way?"

"Yes, he should be here any moment."

"Good…" Jack touched her hand. "Elizabeth, this is eating you alive."

"No kidding and it's taking everyone I care about with me."

WEWE

"I'll take this to our lab and see if we can get anything." Will said after bagging the tape. "Elizabeth, I would seriously consider making sure someone is with you at all times, we don't know what this guy is capable of, and he doesn't sound like he's all up there. He is making lucid conclusions based on the slightest bit of affection." Will said as he looked at her.

"If he saw us…he…"

"I won't let him hurt me." Will stared at her. "So don't you dare blame yourself for any of this."

"Will I won't let you get hurt." Elizabeth felt a flood of emotions she had never felt before, she was falling in love with him all over again. "So, I want you to stay away from me, maybe he'll stop."

"No! You will not push me away!" He grabbed her hand and lead her outside. "You want to come after someone!" Will shouted. Will grabbed Elizabeth roughly and kissed her on the lips, it was rough and mean, and full of anger. "Bring it on you sick son of a bitch!"

"Will, please…" Will just silenced her with another kiss.

"Elizabeth, your father kept us apart once…"

"My father?" Elizabeth pulled back and stared at him.

"Your father told me not to pick you up that night…"

"What?" Elizabeth looked at him. "I…I thought."

"What does it matter?" Will said. "We are here now."

"It changes everything." Elizabeth said breathlessly. "You didn't come for me. You didn't attempt to contact me…I thought you just weren't interested…I never thought in a million years that a man like you would let my father get in the way." Elizabeth said in anger. "You could have called, sent a letter…I mean even Jack kept in contact with me, he even visited a couple of times, he has even heard me play…"

"I couldn't get in the way of your dreams, that's why when your father asked me to stay away, I obliged. Do you think life would have been different if I had ignored your father?"

"No."

"Wrong, we could probably be married with kids by now…you would never have played the piano professionally, your dream would have been gone."

"So what's to change that now? Are you willing to leave Port Royal to go on one of my tours? Probably no more willing than I am to settle down back here." Elizabeth eyed Will. "We have reached a fork in the road and we are going off into different directions."

"Maybe your right. I don't know. All I know is that this is a different relationship Elizabeth, we are older, we are wiser, and we know what we need. I need you, that's all I need…what is it you need?"

"A break." Elizabeth sighed. "I just want all of this to stop." Will nodded somberly as he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with her.

"I'll call you if anything turns up." He turned on his heel and walked away without another word.

WEWE

_She wanted a break…she was tired…ah his Princess was tired…okay, he could give that to her. He'd leave for a while, she obviously needed her space, but he'd be back…and Sheriff Turner had better keep his hands off her._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"This is from Michael." George handed Elizabeth a tape as she sat by her piano.

"Lyrics…"

"Yup, and he wants your piano. His exact words were, 'Exciting thunder…', whatever the hell that's supposed to mean." George said as he gave Elizabeth a small device to play the tape.

"Okay." Elizabeth said with a giggle.

"Who is Michael?" Jack asked as he walked into the living room. After a month, Jack was on his feet and out of Elizabeth's house. Now it was just George and Elizabeth.

"Michael Buble." Elizabeth said.

"Who?"

"Not your type of music Jack."

"Shucks." Jack smirked. "Listen, Will wanted me to tell you to meet him down at the docks tonight."

"Tonight?" Elizabeth said with a raised brow.

"Yes. Other than that, I have no information." Elizabeth stared at him. "Of course, it seems more pleasure than business."

"Go away Jack."

"I'm gone." Jack walked out of her home.

"I'm shoving off." George said as he pulled his duffel over his shoulder. "I've got to meet with some of the big wigs, make us some money. I'll be back in a few days" George kissed her on the cheek and left her to Buble.

When Elizabeth worked, she liked to be alone. She loved to feel the keys…soon she would hear a masterpiece.

Elizabeth listened to the tape twice, listening to the lyrics flow…slowly her fingers came to life. The song would be loud and thunderous…yet, Elizabeth heard a bit of vulnerability in a song that spoke so much of pain and heartache.

Much like her relationship with Will. There was so much pain there, so much anger and hostility, yet, he was her vulnerability…she still loved him, she still wanted him. If she could get past this barrier, this wall she put up she could move on with him, but the wall was thick, the thunder loud, the lightening bright.

The song thundered on, the sound billowing out of the grand piano that sat in the front portion of the living area. Elizabeth fingers were flying over the keys as a bead of sweat trickled down her neck to the middle of her chest.

WEWEWE

_Dear God, she looks beautiful when she's working…_

_This time he couldn't resist he had to touch her._

WEWEWE

By the time Elizabeth had stopped for a break she had seen that three hours had gone by. Elizabeth sat up on the bench and stretched. She was thirsty and she was achy, she only had a few more hours until she had to meet Will.

"Please don't stop playing." Elizabeth froze. "I think you are the most beautiful when you play." Elizabeth could hear him behind her. "Play." He demanded.

"No." Elizabeth didn't move. He walked closer to her and grabbed her wrists, picking them up and slamming them on the keys, having them make a loud rumble.

"Play."

"No!" He grabbed her by her hair and wretched her head back…she still couldn't see his face.

"Play Elizabeth…or you'll be sorry." Elizabeth knew she was in hot water.

"If you let me go…I'll play." He slowly let her go. Elizabeth placed her fingers on the keys. She could still feel him behind her…while she drummed out the keys, she suddenly clenched her fists and gave the bastard a good wallop upside his head.

Elizabeth took off for the door. She heard him scream her name as he dove at her. Elizabeth screamed in agony as she tried to fight him off. He picked her up by her shirt and flung her up against a wall and held her there, choking the life out of her. "Why couldn't you just play?" He squeezed so tightly her vision was blurring.

She felt a sharp burning in her abdomen. She looked down and saw blood. "This is punishment Elizabeth. You have to pay…you were bad." He then released her throat and brought his lips to her ear. "Be a good girl Elizabeth, because I love you so much I would hate to have to do this to you again." His hands were all over her body, grabbing her breasts, everywhere…

Elizabeth thought she was going to be raped…as the sick perverted bastard felt her up…no, she couldn't let this happen to her. He suddenly stopped touching her and smacked her in the mouth…apparently, her punishment wasn't over.

WEWEWE

Will waited by the docks. She was late. Elizabeth was never late for anything, she was a very punctual and to the point person. Will checked his watch, almost forty five minutes late, perhaps she was paying him back for the time he stood her up. No, something told him that something was wrong.

Will pulled out his cell phone and dialed her home. It rang and rang, no answer. Will was growing more and more weary with each passing moment. He dialed her number again, this time letting it ring until he got her answering machine. "Elizabeth, it's Will. I'm by the docks, it's getting late, and I was wondering if you were okay…please give me a call…bye."

Will hung up and dialed Jack's number. "Jack, it's Will."

"What's going on?"

"Have you seen Elizabeth today?"

"Not since this morning. Why?"

"She hasn't shown up yet. It's not like her."

"No it isn't."

"Isn't George there? I mean…"

"George is back in New York."

"What?" Will started walking towards his truck.

"He left. There was a couple of meetings that were scheduled that he couldn't get out of concerning Elizabeth and her music, so he went."

"Alright, I'm going over her house now. Something is not right."

"Want me to meet you there?"

"No, stay home, I'll call you when I find out anything." Will hung up just as he kicked over the engine in his truck. He blazed the sirens and took off.

WEWEWE

Will pulled up to Elizabeth's home in a fury. The lights were off, and it appeared that no one was home…that was until Will looked at the front door which was wide open.

Will walked up the porch steps and pulled out his SIG Sauer and held it down by his thigh. "Elizabeth?" He called into the screen door.

He pushed open the screen door and saw the complete and utter chaos. Tables were over turned, vases smashed, the sofa was in ruins. Will could not believe it, someone was in here…

"Elizabeth!" Will hollered loudly. Will then pulled out his radio and called in all units to her address. He searched the main floor…and before he made his ascent to the second floor, he saw the blood…the fingernail marks on the paneling as she tried to stop…

Will bolted up the stairs and burst through her bedroom door. She was lying in bed her arms crossed in front of her…blood spattered her clothes and her hair.

"Elizabeth!" Will rushed to her side and felt her pulse, weak, very weak. Will could hear the sirens in the background. "Elizabeth, I should have paid more attention…" He looked at the cuts and scrapes, and didn't even know where to start. She was savagely beaten, perhaps even raped. Will hoped this wasn't the case…

WEWEWWE

_He hated being so mean, so rough with her but he had to…she had to be punished…soon enough he would visit her again…then she would see…she would know it all…_

AN: A major cliffy…hehe


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry I left you all hanging for a while, but let me tell you what a weekend I had! First, on Thursday Night, I saw the Queen of Pop, Madonna! Her Confessions tour is amazing, and if you can get tickets I recommend you do so! She was just so amazing, and it was three hours of pure dancing and just…wow! Okay, so we got home at around midnight…slept till about nine the next morning…My first thought…PIRATES! However, I still needed a cyst to be removed first…yuck is all I have to say, and I won't tell you the details of that little procedure. Anyway, drugged up and in pain, I went to see Dead Man's Chest…and like most of you, were dazzled! It was so good and worth the wait! I want to see it again so badly! Anyway, here is the next couple of chapters! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Preliminary reports don't look good." Gibbs said as he sat down next to Will in a chair outside Elizabeth's ICU room.

"How bad?" Will said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No prints, no fibers…it's like he wiped the place down before he left."

"He had time." Will said.

"Will, she was beaten, and stabbed he had all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted." Gibbs shook his head. "I like Elizabeth, and this really pisses me off."

"I'm making you lead on the case." Will said. "I can't investigate anymore, it's a conflict of interest now, and I need to help her…she's going to need it."

"Her mom died like this. She was beaten and raped and then killed. It was a sad time for her and her dad, I remember it was a hard time for the whole town."

"Elizabeth is going to make it. The doctor is worried about the psychological scars she may have."

"If anything Will, you can help her."

Will simply nodded. He listened numbly to the rest of the reports and some other things Gibbs was talking about, although he wasn't particularly paying attention.

In that moment Will knew and decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Elizabeth. An odd moment to realize such a thing, yet, he couldn't help it. He wanted to marry her, have children, set up that perfect picture…

The picture was tainted, now with this savage attack. He was sure she wouldn't be the same, no, clearly impossible. He loved her, was in love with her, and had never stopped, and he hoped with everything he had in him that she felt the same way…he would help her through this.

"Sheriff Turner?"

"Yes?" Will looked up to see a fresh faced nurse walk up to him.

"Miss Swann is up now…she asked for you." The blonde blue eyed nurse gave a weary look. "She's a bit unsettled, so take it easy."

"Yes thank you." Will got up and walked into the ICU room and saw her. Pale and jaded she sat up in bed as intravenous lines and an oxygen cannula were woven around her. She just looked so worn…

"Elizabeth…" Will barely whispered.

"He caught me." She said in tears. "He got what he wanted and beat the living hell out of me…" Elizabeth said gritting her teeth. "All I was doing was working on a piece, that's all, I never asked for any of this…all I wanted was my music…that's all…is that too much? I don't know anymore about anything…" Elizabeth's eyes flickered in delirium.

"Elizabeth, just close your eyes and rest."

"If I close my eyes…he's there…his touch…I was so numb…I couldn't even fight him…I just laid there." Elizabeth clenched her fists at her sides. "I just laid there and didn't fight…I wasn't raised that way…"

"Elizabeth…"

"If you tell me to rest one more time I will kick you out of this room!" Elizabeth screeched. She looked at Will's hurt expression. "I'm so sorry…I, didn't know, don't know what I'm saying…" Elizabeth burst into tears and held her head in her hands.

Will sat by her side and held her. He vowed right then and there that he would see her get better. He would make it his personal mission to see this bastard die.

WEWE

"She's so broken." George said as he sat down after visiting Elizabeth. Will and Jack were seated together in a large stark waiting room. "I can't believe it…"

"George, I need all of the information on the stalker. I want every single bit of paper, tape, whatever it is, I want it." Will said. "I also need you to go back to New York, and stay there."

"What?"

"You need to keep the press off her back. You can do that."

George opened his mouth, but snapped it shut as he reconsidered. "Fine. I'll take care of things at the house first before I go, so she doesn't have to worry about it."

"Thanks." Will said.

"Who is she going to stay with?" Jack asked. "I have the room."

"She's going to stay with me. You have a business to run, and I have time coming to me to take off. She's going to need it, she's going to need me." Will said as he stood up. "I should have known this was coming."

"Will, none of us could have known that this would…"

"I knew. I knew that this pervert was sick enough to go after her like this, and I let it happen."

"Will, come on…"

"Jack, I love her." Will said somberly. Jack looked up startled. "I love her more than I thought I could ever love anyone. I didn't think like a Sheriff when handling her case, I thought like her lover…instead of using my brains I used my heart and it got me burnt."

"Will, you can't blame yourself. What he did to her…it doesn't matter anymore, because you're here for her now."

"If this guy supposedly loves her…I mean, what will he do when he's angry with her." Will shot Jack a look. "He doesn't even know what he has done."

"The pig knew. He's going to rot in hell for it, I guarantee it." Jack said as he stood up. "I'm going to say goodnight to Elizabeth. You need a ride home?"

"No, I'm going to stay the night." Will said as he stood up to meet Jack. "This means a lot to me. I appreciate this."

"Don't sweat it. Besides I'm doing this for her, she's going to need me too, and well, I be damned if I am going to sit around and do nothing." Jack stalked away down the corridor.

WEWEWE

'_No! I didn't want this to happen! I couldn't control my anger or my hunger for her!' He paced back and forth in his room. He was conflicted, hurt, angry, yet he felt a peace, something was accomplished tonight…she knew he loved her. 'I mean she had to notice the way I touched her, so softly…'_


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Will, this is ridiculous!" Elizabeth yelped as she held her side. "I can't go anymore."

"Oh come on, it's just a bit farther!" Elizabeth grumbled as she hiked higher and higher, only realizing that at some point she'd have to climb back down.

"Will, I don't see what the big deal is." Elizabeth said as she approached him.

"Take a look around." He smiled and held her hand and helped her up the last bit of the trail.

Elizabeth glanced around and saw that they were indeed very high. "Wow…" Three months after her attack, Elizabeth got stronger everyday.

"You realize that after three months, and after me working your tail, you managed to climb all this way?"

"No, I didn't realize." Elizabeth was still glancing around.

"Have a seat." Will sat down on a boulder, as Elizabeth did he same. "It really is gorgeous up here."

"It is." Elizabeth gave him a sideways look. "I know your preparing me because you'll be going back to work tomorrow, and I have told you I'll be fine."

"I know…I worry about you is all." Will looked at her.

"I appreciate this, everything you have done for me." Elizabeth said quietly. "Thank you." Elizabeth knew words were not enough. He had healed her body and mind, and set her on the offensive. She was a woman that needed strength, she was raised by her mother with that philosophy. Everyday he would train her, help her strengthen the broken bones and torn muscles, and push her to the limit…yet he would pull her back into reality once in a while, with helping him cook dinner, or fold laundry. He opened his home to her, helped her sell her own home, and they lived together, happily.

"Elizabeth, your thanks isn't needed. I'm your friend."

Elizabeth felt a jolt. 'Friend…that's all I'll ever be to him.'

"Want to head back down so we can start dinner?" Will asked as he stood up and stretched.

"Sure." Elizabeth smiled as he pulled her to her feet.

WEWE

"Are you going to play tonight?" Will asked as he chopped up some vegetables. "I'd like to hear you play."

Elizabeth froze. She hadn't played the piano since the attack. "I don't know, I don't feel like it."

"That Bubble guy…"

"Buble." Elizabeth corrected.

"Right, Michael Buble, says he loved the music you created for that song you did. He wants you to finish the album."

"I'll get around to it."

Will dropped it. She hadn't wanted to play once since she came to his home. "George is going to tell him no anyway."

Elizabeth seemed to be deep in thought as she flipped the chicken. "I'll play for a while." Elizabeth then shut the stove off and put the chicken on a platter. "For you, I'll play."

"Good, I've been dying to hear you play." Will smiled as he added the last bit of tomatoes to the salad.

They sat down and ate in silence, waiting for the music to come…

WEWE

Elizabeth sat on the bench of the piano. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can." Will said as he sipped his wine. "You're stronger Elizabeth."

"No, no I'm not." Will shook his head in disbelief.

Will sat down next to her and placed her hands on the keys. "Play Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth felt frozen as she looked at her hands on the keys. She slowly began to play…a beautiful yet darkened tune from her own collection. The music somehow flowed from her soul, it almost cleansed her…there was darkness…Elizabeth felt something a shadow looming over her.

Elizabeth wretched back her hands and stared at the keys. They were a source of darkness, not good for any type of music. She quickly turned and saw Will looking at her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He put his glass down. "Elizabeth, you have come so far." He sat down next to her on the bench. "I'm so proud of you."

Elizabeth felt a nerve being hit. "But…" Elizabeth closed her eyes. "You don't love me."

There, the words were out and spoken. The air seemed to stall as Will's eyes darted around. Elizabeth knew he was looking for an answer. "Elizabeth, I do love you, but…"

"Like a friend." Elizabeth stood up, she felt so hurt, so much in anguish. "That's fine. I couldn't expect more from you."

"But…" Elizabeth was reading his mind.

"We were both vulnerable. I was in a lot of trouble and you were there, I don't blame you for taking advantage of the situation." Elizabeth said of their not so much tryst.

"I did not take…"

"Will, you did. Just like I took advantage of you." Elizabeth then lowered her head. "I shouldn't have stayed this long." Elizabeth said sadly. "I will be going back to New York soon. I have a penthouse there, and I just need to go back."

"What about this stalker?" Will asked, his fury nearly reaching it's peak.

"If he follows, the authorities in New York can follow up on it." She started walking towards the kitchen. "I won't revolve around my life around him." Elizabeth said as she started cleaning up.

"So you'll just run instead." Will said as he followed her.

"I'm not running." Elizabeth said as she whirled on him. "I don't run."

Will ran a hand through his hair. "Don't do this."

"Don't do what? Go on with my life?" Elizabeth said. "I have a career, I have something waiting for me."

'You have someone right here, waiting for you, that loves you with his whole heart.' But the words never left Will's mouth. Instead Elizabeth threw down a dish towel and went upstairs. Will snapped out of his trance when he heard her door slam.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth sighed in relief that Will had gone onto work by the time she woke up in the morning. She was planning on apologizing to him tonight, she felt so terrible about what she said, she didn't mean all of it…some she did…and that's what scared her.

Well, she had things to do today. She was going to visit Jack, and have lunch with James. James was still in town and was leaving in a week or so, so he asked if he would join her for lunch. Elizabeth walked into the bathroom and started to dress. She picked out a black halter dress and a pair of black heels. James was taking her to a linen, table cloth, very expensive restaurant, a pair of jeans and a nice blouse just wouldn't cut it.

She looked in the mirror and realized she looked nice, not nice, but pretty. She smiled and grabbed her purse. Hopefully nothing would hit the fan today.

WEWEWE

"Elizabeth, you look lovely." James eyed her as she sat down across from her.

"You're looking very dapper yourself."

"Thank you." James smirked. "Elizabeth you have no idea how much it means to me that you came today."

"We're old friends. Honestly James, did you think I could refuse?" Elizabeth smiled as a waiter came over.

"Bottle of your best red." James said without looking at the waiter. The young man hurriedly ran to get the bottle.

"Going all out are we?"

"Sure you're very special to me Elizabeth. I hope you know that I still love you." Elizabeth hid her surprise.

"James that's very flattering…"

"No, let me finish." James held up his hand. "I know its odd, but it is very true. I still have not fallen out of love with you. I invited you to lunch, not only because I'll be leaving soon, but that…well, I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition? If I had known this was a business deal, I would have brought my attorney." Elizabeth said smugly.

"No…" James looked a bit nervous. "Come with me."

"I'm sorry what?" Elizabeth coughed.

"I want you to come with me. I'll be heading back to Boston for summer training, and I want you by my side."

"James, my music…"

"You can have it. You can also have a man that truly loves you…you can have it all." Elizabeth stared at him for a moment.

"James, I…"

"I know, it's a lot to take in. We'll have lunch, and then you can think about it. I leave next Friday."

WEWE

Elizabeth walked down the docks. The click of her heels turning heads as she strode to the Pearl. "Jack, are you here?" Elizabeth called out.

"Well, well, well, what a sight for sore eyes…" Jack said as he poked his head from the engine room. "You are all dressed up…all for me?"

"Are you busy?"

Jack wiggled his eyebrows. "No darlin', not for a pleasure call." Jack smirked as he cleaned off his oily hands with a rag.

Elizabeth smiled. "I want to go for a ride." Elizabeth said nodding her head toward the Pearl.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Jack held out his hand as she climbed aboard. "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service milady."

Elizabeth looked at him, and Jack saw the clouded look of confusion. "What's wrong Elizabeth?"

"Get my out to sea…so I can think."

"Think about what?" Jack said as he revved the engine.

"A business proposition."

WEWEWE

Once Elizabeth saw no bit of life around the Pearl, she told Jack about her proposition. "Are you seriously thinking about it?"

"I don't know if it's serious…but yes I am."

"What about Will?"

"What do you mean, 'what about Will?'?" Elizabeth said as she leaned against the railing. "He doesn't love me like that. He loves me like a friend."

"He said this?"

"We kind of had an argument last night…we kind of went at it."

"And?"

"That's what he said Jack. What James is offering me is perfect. A marriage to a really great guy, who loves me, I can have my music, and he wants me. That is something Will doesn't want to give me."

"But you don't love James."

"No, but I can learn to love him…it's a smart match Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes. "If you leave with James, you'll be making a mistake."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked as the fog cleared, burning rage coming through. "Will doesn't love me."

Jack's own fury was boiling over. "Do you honestly think he would do what he has done for you for the past three months because he loves you like a friend? Think about it Elizabeth, I mean really open your eyes."

Elizabeth looked at Jack. "I don't know what to do Jack. I am so much in love with Will, it actually hurts me, physically, right here." Elizabeth said pointing to her chest. "If he pushes me away…it will break my heart."

Jack nodded. "I know."

WEWEWE

'_It's one o'clock in the morning. She is still waiting up for him…what a concerned friend she is…' He thought. _


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Elizabeth paced back and forth in the living room. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning and Will wasn't home yet. Rain poured down from the sky and lightening flashed across the sky like spreading branches.

Elizabeth was so confused. If Will really was in love with her, why didn't he say so? If he wasn't…Elizabeth was going to leave with James, she would follow her head instead of her heart.

Elizabeth's eyes flickered to the driveway as headlights passed through the living room. Elizabeth ran to the door and swung it open as Will stepped up to it. "Elizabeth? What are you doing up?"

Elizabeth saw he was wearing his sheriff's wind breaker. "It's raining." Elizabeth said.

"I can see that. There was huge accident on the ramp to Port Royal." Will slipped inside the door. "A couple of cars."

"Oh."

Will saw the look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought with the bad rain, that well, something had happened to you." Elizabeth said as she stepped aside to let Will through to the kitchen.

Will turned to look at her. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

"Yes, but…"

"Nothing…" Will whispered as he took out a jug of water. "How did lunch go with James today?"

"It was interesting." Elizabeth said as she sat down across from him.

"How was it interesting?"

"He offered…he…"

"He what?" Will said taking a sip of water.

"He wants me to go back with him to Boston. He still loves me…he wants to marry me. He can give me everything, my music, a marriage to a man who loves me…" Elizabeth's words drifted as she saw Will clench the glass tightly. "Is something wrong?"

Will got up and looked through the large bay window in the kitchen. "Yeah, something is wrong." Elizabeth looked at him.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly.

"You don't love him." Will said. He turned and looked at her. Elizabeth saw the lightening flash behind him. "You don't love him, you're in love with me." Elizabeth saw the fury in his eyes as his hot blaze held hers.

"That's right. However, James loves me, and you don't. That is the difference." Elizabeth said as she stood up from the chair.

"Elizabeth…" Will shook his head. Instead he walked over to her and grabbed her by the back of her neck and forced her lips to his. Elizabeth's breath was taken from her by the pure surprise of him. Never in a million years did she think Will would be so bold. Elizabeth caressed his jaw line as she invited him to kiss her deeper.

Will's hands moved to her lower back as he pressed her body to his. He pulled his lips away from hers and looked into her eyes. The fury, anger, and pain were gone, passion and love filled them, and Elizabeth bit her lip to stifle a cry. "I love you." Elizabeth smiled and she kissed him softly.

"Say it again." Elizabeth said.

Will smiled. "I love you."

"Again." Her command was simple.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Elizabeth took Will's hand and lead him upstairs to her bedroom.

Elizabeth slowly stripped off his wet rain jacket and looked at him in his uniform. She took off his belt, which housed his radio and gun, and dropped it on the chair. She pushed him down on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt, slowly, painstakingly she took her time. She slipped the shirt off and pressed her hands on his abdomen, kissing each muscle, feeling Will's skin quiver.

Her hands slowly traveled down to his pants as the zipper slowly traveled down. Elizabeth grabbed the ankles of his pants and yanked them off.

Will watched her climb on top of him and straddle him. His hands slipped up her silk nightgown to her hips. "I love you so much…" Elizabeth said as she leaned over to kiss his neck. "I've never stopped."

"Neither have I." Will then pulled her nightgown off her. She was wearing white laced panties, and nothing else. Will leaned up and pulled her under him. He kissed the middle of her chest and made his way over to explore her breasts. He loved the feel of her, the scent of her, the way she shivered under his touch. She was driving him wild with passion and she didn't even know the beginning of it.

He pulled off his boxers, then went to work on her panties, pulling them off with ease, throwing all remaining articles of clothing to the floor. He pushed his right thigh between her legs as they opened.

Elizabeth reached up and wrapped a hand behind Will's head and pulled him into her. Elizabeth gasped with the first thrust and moaned with each rhythmic motion.

Will's movements were slow, to savor the exciting feeling, so that this moment would last…that it wouldn't be a heated roll in the hay.

"Will…" Elizabeth gasped as her back arched upwards, her breasts pressed against his chest.

Will's breath caught in his throat as he rolled away and breathed in heavily. Will looked over at Elizabeth who was looking back at him. She leaned over and kissed him seductively as she pulled a sheet with her. She nestled under his arm as he hugged her.

Neither spoke a word as they fell asleep.

WEWE

_She was moaning in ecstasy. The damn bitch was having herself a ball with the Sheriff! That damn William Turner was going to pay for sullying her, making her dirty. He walked away from the house trying to escape the image, he wanted her to moan under him, he wanted her to buck and gasp beneath him! No, no, no! Why is it this way! She will see the truth, see me, she will want me…_

AN: Next Update should be sometime this week, where I will finish posting this fic!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Will woke the next morning and slowly opened his eyes to see Elizabeth sleeping peacefully beside him. The sun glistened in from the windows and illuminated her honey colored hair. The stark white sheets contrasted nicely to her fair complexion.

Images of last night entered his mind and he smiled. Their lovemaking was thrilling, and so much wanted between the both of them. In this moment he was perfectly content on where he was and who he was with.

Will watched her eyes slowly flicker open. "Hi." She said cheery.

"Good morning sweetheart." Will kissed her lips softly.

"Don't you have to be at work?" Elizabeth said as she leaned over and laid her head on his chest.

"Not until later tonight." He kissed the top of her head.

Elizabeth looked up at him. "So I have you all to myself?"

"I'm all yours." Will smiled as once again their lips met.

"Well, then, sit tight." Elizabeth threw the sheet off her and slipped on her night gown.

"Where are you going?" Will asked as he sat up in bed.

"I'll be back." Elizabeth smiled as she opened the door. "Just stay in bed."

"Fine." Will leaned back and waited.

WEWE

Elizabeth came back in twenty minutes with a tray of breakfast and a CD player. "I get what the breakfast is about…why the CD player?" Will asked as Elizabeth sat down next to him.

"Listen to it." Elizabeth pushed play and wonderful music began to slowly fill the room.

"What did you think?" Elizabeth said as soon as the song was over.

"It was beautiful." Will said. "Did you put that together?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I am going to produce a new CD with my piano, and various artists singing along to it. George got me a deal through Capital and I have complete control over which way this CD goes." Elizabeth smiled.

"That's great…" Will's smiled quickly faded.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy." Elizabeth frowned as she sipped her coffee.

"I am, for you…but you'll have to go back to New York." Elizabeth's eyes saddened when she realized what he had meant.

"You could come with me."

"I have a town to run Elizabeth, I can't go." Elizabeth sat up and looked at him.

"I can't stay." Elizabeth then started twisting the sheets that were on her lap. "This isn't fair." Elizabeth whispered.

"No, I'm afraid its not."

"My music is important to me Will…it's what I have been trained to do since I was a little girl. It's the one thing my mother taught me, and my father instilled upon me, and if it gets taken away…a part of me goes with it." Elizabeth said as she got out of bed. "This is going to be so difficult…I finally have you…and I can't keep you." Elizabeth began to back away from Will. He suddenly felt a big split between them, and it was growing each minute, no he did not want this to end, no, not ever.

"Elizabeth, don't run away from me because this is going to get a bit sticky." Will said as he stood up and walked toward her. "We will enjoy the time we have left…however long that may be."

"It's only inevitable."

"Elizabeth, I thought giving you up the first time was the hardest thing I would ever have to do…but letting you walk out of my life again, now, is going to ruin me. That's what you've turned me into Elizabeth, every time you smile, every time you look at me, you turn me into a pile of mud. I'm slow, I can't move, and it's damned inconvenient when it disrupts your life…" Will pulled her close. "We will make this work, I promise."

"I won't give you up."

"I know it's going to be difficult …" He tipped her face up to his. "But you will…" Will placed a finger over her lips to silence her protests. "Because you love your music, it's a part of who you are." Will kissed her nose. "It would hurt me more if I took that away from you."

Elizabeth's eyes welled with tears as she realized that Will was right. The sudden revelation nearly brought Elizabeth to her knees in pain.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"What are you doing here?" Will asked as he walked out of the Sheriff's office at nearly two in the morning.

"Waiting for you." Elizabeth said as she was leaning against the hood of her explorer.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise to say the least." Will said as he kissed her.

"I'm taking you home Sheriff." Elizabeth said as she took the hat off Will, and placed it on her own head. Will thought she looked really sexy at that moment, but didn't say it.

"I have to show you something." Will said as he took her hand and lead her to his truck.

"What's that?" Elizabeth said as she tried to keep pace with him.

"Just let me show you."

WEWEWE

"What are we doing by the docks?" Elizabeth asked.

"You'll see." Will said as he parked the truck.

"And what is it that we are seeing?" Elizabeth said as she got out and stretched.

"Take it easy." Will held her hand as they walked down the dock. "You'll see, soon enough."

Elizabeth kept silent as she walked with Will. This was indeed interesting, yet she was patient enough to wait a few more moments.

"Well, here it is." Will said as he stopped.

"What?" Elizabeth saw a boat and nothing else.

"This." Will said as it pointed to the boat.

"You bought a boat?" Elizabeth said with her brows raised. "Wow."

"I know. I sold my bike and got a boat." Will smiled. "What do you think? You're the boat savvy person, of course next to Jack."

"It's beautiful." The boat was definitely of luxury, it was white with blue trim, and blue awnings. The wheel of the ship was high above the deck, and Elizabeth could tell there were two levels, one on the deck, and one below. "When did you get it?"

"That night I told you to meet me by the docks." Elizabeth's mind flashed to painful memories, but only for a moment.

"This was what you wanted to show me."

"Yes." Elizabeth looked at the pure pleasure in Will's eyes and saw he was happy.

"I'm impressed. What's her name?"

"Dauntless."

"Nice." Elizabeth's smile then went into a smirk. "Is she broken in yet?"

"No…" Will's smile widened. Elizabeth hoped over the rail and went up to the wheel.

"Pull the anchor up. It's time to show this girl a good time!" Elizabeth hollered from above.

Will laughed as he brought up the anchor. The engine roared to life and Elizabeth had the Dauntless pulling away.

"It's a beautiful night." Elizabeth said as she steered the vessel out of the harbor.

"Not as beautiful as you." Will leaned over and kissed her. "You know, she really isn't broken in yet…" Will wiggled his eyebrows in a way that made Elizabeth wail in laughter.

"Let me get her out of the harbor first, then we drop anchor, then we break her in."

"Suits me." Elizabeth helped Will anchor the boat once they were well out of the harbor, and all that surrounded them was the dark ocean and rolling waves.

Elizabeth started kissing Will on his neck before he even turned around. She slipped his shirt off his shoulders and slipped her hands inside his waistline. Will turned around and pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her neck.

Their dance was slow, each kissing and touching, peeling clothes off of one another. Will was leading her to the bedroom in the cabin when Elizabeth stopped him. "Here, right here." Elizabeth said looking into his eyes.

Will slowly laid her down on the deck and made love to her. The stars as their ceiling, and the ocean as their floor, it was a beautiful experience for them both, once in which, Elizabeth knew her mind was changing…something inside her was changing.

But, what neither of them knew was that a small listening device was relaying all that they were saying, all intimate whispers, and pleasurable moans to a man who thought it now necessary that neither could live, his heart had shattered into a million pieces.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"So how did you like Will's spiffy little boat?" Jack snorted.

"Not a boat, a ship. And you know that the Dauntless will never replace the Pearl in my heart." Elizabeth pouted her lips and slowly began to grin. "And yes, Will's ship was very interesting." Elizabeth's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Well, I'm glad you found it rather enjoyable."

"Thank you." Elizabeth then turned her head towards the sun.

"How long do you have until you leave for New York?" Jack asked as he tied up some rigging.

"Next week." Elizabeth sighed. It seemed like forever that she came back to Port Royal with a chip on her shoulder and her father's murder darkening her soul.

"Anything I can do to make you stay?"

"Contracts have been signed. I have to begin recording the material I have within the first week back. I have to do some publicity with Michael Buble, the song is number one in the country right now, and for the type of music it is, and how popular pop and rap is…it's a big step and it's giving me a lot of recognition."

"Have you heard from your admirer?" Jack asked as he finished tying up the Pearl.

"No, not in months." Elizabeth said relieved. "He could be in jail, or he could be dead, however I prefer the latter." Elizabeth sighed.

"I agree." Jack smirked. "I'm going to miss you."

"I know." Elizabeth smiled. "You're coming to dinner tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah, me and the rest of town."

"Are you coming to the airport?" Elizabeth asked.

"No darling, goodbyes are never easy, especially for me." Jack said a bit sadly.

"Oh." Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

"George is here I am assuming."

"Yeah, he's back to escort me to New York."

"Good." Jack paused for a few moments. "What about Will?"

"We've already talked about this." Elizabeth said as she sat down on the edge of the Pearl. "He can't come, and I can't stay."

"Long distance relationships never work."

"I realize that. We both decided to go other ways anyway."

"Is that what Will wants?"

"It's not what either of us want." Elizabeth said bit on the edgy side. "There is nothing I can do."

"Sure there is."

"What's that Jack? I can't fly down here all the time, he can't travel to New York all the time…there is nothing I can do." Elizabeth then got up. "I can't have this conversation again. It just hurts too damn much." Elizabeth walked away, knowing full well that Jack was right.

WEWE

"This one." George pulled a dress from the rack.

It was blue and short…wrong color, and length. "George…"

"I know, wrong color." George looked at her. "Red...square neck…" He pulled another dress from the rack.

"That's the same one Brittany Spears wore on Will and Grace. No." Elizabeth sighed as George pulled out another dress. "No."

"Well, Elizabeth do you plan on going naked?" George said as he still looked through the racks.

"If I have to, yes."

"What is wrong with you this morning? You're tired, your pale as can be…"

"I've been feeling this way for a while now. It's just nerves for tonight." Elizabeth smiled and pulled out a burgundy dress. It was strapless and fitted tightly at the top and flowed elegantly to her knees. "This is it." Elizabeth said as she looked at it closer. "All of it."

"What's wrong Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth sat down on the chair, and she spoke in a tone that was barely above a whisper. "I don't want to leave."

"What?" George sat down next to her. "Why?"

"I love him. I can't let him go George." Elizabeth looked at him. "I have obligations in New York, and I get that, but…if I leave him, what's to guarantee I come back?"

"Everything happens for a reason." George hugged her. "I promise it will all work out in the end."

"I hope so."

WEWE

"You look gorgeous." Will smiled as Elizabeth came down the stairs.

"Thank you." Elizabeth saw his black pants and open white blouse. "You look pretty good as well."

"Thanks." Will kissed her as he took her hand. The sudden sinking feeling that it was all ending was strangling Will.

He helped her into the car and got in the drivers seat. Will started the car and began driving towards the hall where a few hundred people were waiting for them. "Turn here." Elizabeth said directing him to the docks.

"Elizabeth, a lot of people are waiting for us."

"And this is the last night I am going to be here…I want to spend it with you, and only you." Will nodded and drove to the docks. As much as he wanted to play this cool, he simply couldn't he cared too much for Elizabeth to let their last night together spent with total strangers.

Will took Elizabeth's hand and walked with her to the Dauntless. She was the most beautiful thing in his life, and very precious. He wanted her so badly, wanted her to stay with him, to marry him, to have children with him, but he realized that wasn't going to happen, not now, not ever.

"Please don't be sad." Elizabeth said seemingly reading his mind. "Be happy for me, please." Will looked into her eyes and knew she was in as much pain as he was.

"I am happy for you Elizabeth, but, I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave you either…" Elizabeth said as she stepped onto the Dauntless. "I have to though."

"I understand." Will stopped her with a touch and she turned to face him. "I have something to say."

Elizabeth gazed into his eyes. "Don't make this difficult."

"No, I'm not, but if I let you leave me without saying this, it will eat me up more than I already am." Elizabeth nodded for him to continue. "Elizabeth, the greatest honor in my life has been knowing you. You are a beautiful and intelligent woman with a warm heart who has melted mine. If any man could meet a woman with half of your traits they would be lucky. Elizabeth, I want you to be my wife, the mother of my children, my friend, my lover, forever. I never want us to stop." Will put up his hand to silence her. "I however can't keep you. I could never cage a beautiful swan, it would be cruel, they have to stretch their long beautiful wings and fly. Which is why I am swallowing my pride and letting you fly…if I were a less than honorable man, I wouldn't ever let you out of my sight ever again." Will kissed her forehead gently. "I love you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth placed her head on his shoulder and began to cry. Life was unfair, in fact sometimes very cruel. She wanted Will, yet she knew, that if he did try to cage her, keeping her from her beloved music, she would resent him, and that she could not have. "I love you Will, so much." Elizabeth cried silently as she kissed his cheek. "Dance with me." Elizabeth leaned into his shoulder again and they began to rock back and forth. Elizabeth let the world fade away, and her sole focus that evening was on Will.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"That's perfect." Elizabeth said as she heard her recording. "George what time is it?" Elizabeth hollered as she grabbed her coat.

"Ten!" George came bumbling in. "The View is at eleven, and you're on in the third segment and an interview after." George handed her a sheet. "This is what you'll be performing." Elizabeth looked at the song. "Good." It was a song she made for her father. "They also want you to finish the show with the number one single in the country." George smirked as he opened the limo door for her.

"The last track is done." Elizabeth smiled and noticed George's surprise. "The singers need to do their thing and we are all set." Elizabeth leaned back in the seat and looked out the window. "I still feel sick." It had been more than two months since she had left Port Royal, and as each day passed she felt better about being gone, yet she still felt nauseas about it all.

"You're looking rather pale Elizabeth." George looked at her with concern. "I could call the doctor."

"No, I'm alright." They pulled out in front of the ABC studios and walked inside.

"You sure you're okay?" George asked as he walked through security, Elizabeth behind him.

"Yes…" Elizabeth's voice drifted as she felt her world spin. "Yes, I'm fine, really."

Elizabeth took two more steps and collapsed on the floor.

WEWEWE

"No more speeding around downtown Port Royal Miss Calloway, next time I will ticket you." Will said as he spoke to a sixty six year old spit fire.

"Sorry Sheriff, I don't know what has gotten into me."

"A heavy foot?" Both laughed and Miss Calloway spoke again.

"Have you spoke with Miss Elizabeth yet?"

"No, not since she left." Will said sadly.

"Such a shame, you two were meant to be together. Call the girl Will, she is your soul mate."

"Her work is important to her." Will sighed. "I can't let her give that up, and she won't."

"You'd be surprised how much a heart changes once it breaks." Will tapped the roof of Miss Calloway's car and smiled.

"Go on now Miss Calloway. Be safe."

"You just think about what I said." She wiggled her gnarled finger at him.

Will sighed as he walked back to his truck, perhaps she was right, he needed to call Elizabeth, hear her voice, anything to dull the pain.

WEWEWE

"What?" Elizabeth said after the doctor spoke. "Impossible."

"Are you sure?"

Elizabeth sighed. "How far along am I?"

"Three months along. You're due in March." Then Doctor Ashburn, Elizabeth's Emergency room doctor said cheerily. "You're pregnant Elizabeth, be happy."

Elizabeth smiled to herself slightly. "Okay, I will." She looked down at her stomach, Will's baby. "What about my career?"

"Elizabeth, there is a saying my mother used to say to us all the time. 'You can't be the best at everything, so choose one thing, and make it your specialty.' My mother chose being a mom, and she was the best."

Elizabeth looked at her hands. "This is going to be a difficult decision."

"I find once you start to think, the answer may not be too hard to decide." Doctor Ashburn wrote something on her chart and smiled. "Good luck."

Elizabeth didn't have time to think once George came in the room. "Should I give congratulations?" George asked cautiously.

"Of course, a baby is happy news." Elizabeth said as tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh Elizabeth…" George sat next to her on the bed and hugged her. "It will all work out in the end."

"I made a mistake George."

George sighed, he hoped she would keep the baby, but any decision she would make would be hers, and he would stand by her. "What mistake is that?"

"I shouldn't have left him." Elizabeth sobbed. "I should have stayed."

George was relived. "Okay, what do you need from me?"

Elizabeth looked up at him. "I need a flight to Port Royal, and I need you to be able to work this CD out without me." Elizabeth stopped and looked him in the eyes. "Work your magic George, I'm going home."

WEWE

_Pregnant! No! She couldn't be having the bastard's baby! No she was his no other man… He had enough, it was time she knew who he was, and what he meant to her. She was going to find out everything soon, as soon as he could wrap his hands around her neck._


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Thank you George…for everything." Elizabeth hugged and kissed him before she was about to speed off…home.

"No problem. I want you to know that everything has been set up for you, everything will be shipped down to Port Royal as soon as you settle in." George hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you."

"Me too." George let her go and watched her climb into the limo. He sighed deeply, he would miss her, he just loved the girl so much.

George then walked back upstairs to Elizabeth's Manhattan penthouse. The next step was to sell this puppy and make a profit. George smiled to himself, Elizabeth would be happy, much happier than she would have ever been.

WEWE

"I don't know precisely….Manhattan is a pretty big place." The Big Apple was no joke Will soon found out as he searched for Elizabeth's apartment. Will was talking to Jack on his cell phone.

"Good luck Will. I hope you get to her." Jack hung up the phone and looked down the docks.

'I must be getting old.' Jack thought to himself.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say hello?" Elizabeth said as she held two suitcases, one in each hand.

"I must be losing it."

"No, you've already lost it." Elizabeth laughed and dropped her bags as she ran into Jack's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked as he set her down.

"I'm here for Will."

Jack rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I have so much to tell him, so much to say." She was glowing, Jack realized in an instant and knew something in her was different.

"What is it you have to say?"

"That I made a mistake and I want to be here, with him, for the rest of our lives." Jack sat down and looked at her.

"I saw the news. You passed out before a performance on The View. Are you sick?"

Elizabeth paused as sat down next to Jack. "No, I'm pregnant." Elizabeth laughed.

"Does the pregnancy have anything to do with coming back?" Elizabeth sat back and looked at him.

"No, of course not! How could you…" Jack put up a hand to silence her.

"Good." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "But there is a problem."

"What problem?"

"Will is in New York looking for you." Jack said with a smirk. "Seems as though you two dimwits got it right at the same time." Jack chuckled.

"Give me your phone." Elizabeth jumped to her feet. "Now."

"No sense in arguing." Jack handed her his phone. "You paying for the charges?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him and dialed the number. "Jack what do you want now?" Will asked in an annoyed tone.

"Will, it's me." She could hear his intake of breath.

"Elizabeth where are you?"

"Port Royal."

"Stay where you are, I'm on my way." He hung up before she could speak.

WEWE

Elizabeth looked at Will's home and smiled. He had planted flowers and hung hanging plants on the porch, it looked like it was right out of a magazine. Elizabeth let herself in with the key she had and put her suitcases down in the living room.

Elizabeth sat down and put her head back as she felt energy drain from her. She was already feeling and reeling from the pregnancy.

The doorbell rang and she jumped at the door. She didn't think it was Will yet, no it had to be Jack.

"Jack what are you doing…" Elizabeth stopped when she looked at the person in front of her. "What are you doing here?" She asked wearily as she looked at the gleam in his eye.

Elizabeth didn't see it coming. A white cloth covered her nose and mouth. The smell was burning her nose and throat. Consciousness was fading and she was losing her grounding, she was losing hope. Slowly her world faded to darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted at the top of his lungs as he burst through the front door. "Elizabeth…" Will stopped when he saw her suitcases. He then walked into every single room in the house, she wasn't here, she was gone.

Will then dialed her cell phone number. All he got was her voice mail. Where the hell was she? Will knew he needed to find her, and more than likely she was with Jack.

WEWEWE

The docks had a silence that Will had never heard before. Jack should be on his ship, even at this late an hour, having it nearly be three in the morning. "Jack?" Will looked around the Pearl and saw nothing. "Elizabeth, are you here?"

Will frowned and now was getting worried. He then walked down toward his own ship, there was one problem…his ship was gone.

WEWEWE

Elizabeth felt cold, and broken. She slowly spread her palms on the rocking service below and pushed herself up. She then looked down at her palms, blood. Elizabeth turned her head and threw up. "My God…"

Elizabeth then looked around the darkened room. She then felt her way around the room and out through a door. She soon realized as she stepped out onto the deck, she was on the Dauntless.

As she stumbled across the deck she saw another body on the deck. She fell to her knees beside the body and rolled it over. Elizabeth gasped. "James?"

James groaned in agony. "Elizabeth?" He sat up slowly. "Elizabeth what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I'm not sure, I don't remember."

"Me neither." Elizabeth's eyes looked around.

"We have to get out of here." Elizabeth then struggled to her feet. "Come on." Elizabeth helped him up.

"I'll get to the helm." James scrambled up the stairs in a hurry.

Elizabeth turned to the water and saw another set of lights coming towards them. Elizabeth's mind then flashed. It was him…

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth whirled to the sound of Jack's voice.

"Jack?" Elizabeth then saw him stumble. She saw the blood on his shirt, then things began to click. She rushed over to his side as he fell. "Jack, please, oh I'm so sorry." Elizabeth ripped open his shirt. She then tore a piece of her shirt and applied pressure to the large gash in his side.

"Elizabeth…careful…" Elizabeth nodded as she held on tight to the wound.

"Elizabeth get away from him!" James shouted from behind.

Elizabeth turned startled and protected Jack using her body. "Get away from me!" Elizabeth jumped to her feet. "Just stay away James…"

"Elizabeth what are you talking about?" Elizabeth backed away. "Please Elizabeth, don't back away from me."

"You, it was you all along." Elizabeth said in horror.

"No, it was never me and that's why we are having this problem. I was never good enough for you." He said as he raised a pistol. "Never good enough to love you, to touch you, to be your lover, husband, or father of your children."

Elizabeth reeled at the last statement. "James, you are a good friend, and you always were."

"I don't want to be your friend. I want you to love me." Elizabeth then shivered.

"James please, I'm pregnant."

Rage engulfed his façade. "I know that! And it is with that son of a bitch Turner!"

"James, I love him, there isn't anything I can do…"

"Love me…"

"James, I do love you."

"No you don't!" He fired the gun as Elizabeth dove to the floor. Elizabeth then heard three more shots as she scrambled across the deck. She had to get James away from Jack, Jack needed to gather himself up to help her. "Elizabeth!" He screeched as she ran up the stairs. Three more shots splintered the wood as her feet were barely missed. Elizabeth's mind racked, he only had one more bullet before he was out.

Elizabeth then ran behind a few boxes and stooped down to hide. She held her breath as he walked by her.

"Elizabeth, please, if you come out I promise I won't hurt you." James said as he gripped the pistol only tighter than he had before.

Whack!

James fell to the floor as she dropped the oar and ran.

Elizabeth knew that only got her out of a tough spot as she heard another shot and a searing pain engulf her chest.

"No!" Elizabeth from shock alone fell to her knees. James was crying when he approached her. "No! No! No! I didn't mean it!" He grabbed her arm and looked at her. "I'm so sorry." He looked her in the eyes… his hands began to grab at her neck. The blood from Elizabeth's wound kept him from getting a firm grip on her neck, he was trying to kill her she realized, not help her. Elizabeth kicked and fought as much as she could.

Elizabeth then felt him pull away from her. As Elizabeth looked up she saw Jack holding his side, blood dripping from the hand that held his wound. They tackled each other to the floor and rolled around.

Elizabeth knew there were no more bullets, and nothing much to defend herself with. Elizabeth grabbed her chest and applied pressure to her wound. Elizabeth climbed to the Captain's deck and pulled out the radio and screamed for help.

WEWE

Will heard a scratching on the radio. "This is Sheriff Turner, come in."

More crackling, then a voice. "Will?"

"Elizabeth? Where are you? What are your coordinates?"

"We are on…the…the…Dauntless…" Elizabeth said with gasping breaths.

"Elizabeth what happened what's going on?"

"James did it…Jack…Jack has…has…been shot…" Elizabeth sputtered as each breath she took only brought more and more pressure to her chest. "Will?"

"What?" Will swallowed back tears.

"I love you…"

"No, Elizabeth I want you to stay with me! Do you understand?" Will turned on the Pearl's sophisticated sonar system, he had to be in range, he had to be able to pick up the coordinates.

"I wanted…"

"Wanted what?" Will said his voice reaching near hysteria.

"The baby…" He heard her gasp.

"Elizabeth?" Will heard a commotion in the back. "Elizabeth!"

"Will, it's Jack!" Jack shouted. "We are…eight miles to the west of the harbor!"

"What's going on?"

"I took care of James."

"Elizabeth said you were hurt." Will heard him grunt.

"Yeah, not as bad…" The line went dead and Will radioed in his Deputies with the coordinates.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Go Will, I can handle this." Gibbs said as he looked at the young man before him. "You got no use here."

Will looked at the blood, all of the blood in the Captain's deck…all of Elizabeth's. "I sat on this for too long, I should have known…"

"No Will, you couldn't have known." Gibbs slapped Will on the back. "Go to the hospital, go check on Jack, and go sit and wait for the doctor to tell you that your girl is going to be fine."

"She was pregnant." Will said numbly.

"What?" Gibbs asked shocked.

"She just found out…her last words were that she wanted the baby."

"Will, those aren't her last words because she isn't dead yet!" Gibbs shook Will. "Do you love her or not?"

"Of course I love her." Will turned to look at Gibbs.

"Then get your ass in gear and go to her!"

WEWEWE

Will sat in the OR waiting room for nearly five hours before Jack wheeled himself into the room. "What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I wouldn't shut my mouth until they let me go…then they let me." Jack looked grim. "Any word?"

"None." Will said sadly.

They sat in silence for a long time before Jack spoke. "She can still have the baby."

"Odds on that are slim." Will said as he rubbed his eyes. "Slim."

A man in blue scrubs came out looking tired. "Are you Will?"

"Yes." Will stood expecting the worse.

"Have a seat." Will sat down as the doctor sat across from him, and Jack off to the side between them. "When we took Elizabeth in, she had already lost nearly a third of her blood, we started with a transfusion and worked on stabilizing her vitals. Once that was complete we brought her in the OR to remove the bullet which was lodged in between T six and T seven in the lung. Pulling out the bullet was a bit more difficult…we had to remove the fluid that built up in her lungs, remove the bullet, and keep her breathing. All of which we managed to do." The doctor sighed. "She pulled through but I imagine she will need time to get back to normal."

"What about the baby?" Will asked.

"In my years of being a doctor, I have never seen a patient who was pregnant lose that much blood and manage to hold onto that baby." The Doctor smiled. "That baby was wanted, and in my estimation very much a miracle."

"When can I see her?"

"A nurse will be down shortly to escort you to the ICU." He walked through the metal double doors and disappeared.

Will sat back in his seat and let the tears fall.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

Epilogue

"You can't catch me!"

"You better not let me catch you!" Will shouted to his son, Adam. They ran around the yard laughing and panting.

"Mommy can't either!" Adam shouted as Elizabeth looked on from the porch, pregnant again, this time with a baby girl.

"Mommy is too rotund." Elizabeth said.

"What's that?" Adam stopped.

"What rotund?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Uh huh."

"Mommy is just round." Elizabeth watched as Will sneaked up and scooped up his son and swung him around.

"Mommy is gorgeous." Will said as he kissed Elizabeth softly on the lips.

"Mommy is pretty." Adam said as he scampered up the porch steps and into Elizabeth's waiting arms.

"I love you my little bunny…" Elizabeth squeezed him tight.

"Let go Mommy, Barney is on!" He wiggled from her grasp and ran inside the house to the living room.

"Barney awaits." Elizabeth turned but Will caught her arm before she walked inside the house. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." Will smiled.

Will watched Elizabeth turn and give him a dazzling smile. She was nearly taken from him, too many times, and every once in a while memories would flash to those times. Shortly after Elizabeth's stint in the hospital, she called George and told him she would continue recording on a part time basis, and it would be at home, those were her terms that she gave him to give her label. Soon after, a recording studio was installed in their home, free of charge, along with a Grand Piano.

Will smiled to himself as he walked into his home, watching his son lay on the floor staring at a purple dinosaur and Elizabeth in the kitchen making dinner. Perfectly normal, so clean, so pristine was his life now. Will loved Elizabeth so much it ached him at times, she was everything to him, his wife, mother of his children, his friend and his lover. She was perfect, and she was his…


End file.
